


Humanity

by lforevermore



Series: Jellyfish Commissions [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Read We Were Kings or this won't make much sense, immortal au, mentions of past unsafe sex, sexual slavery (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A We Were Kings Interlude, for firstnameagent on Tumblr as a commission. </p><p>What happens with Michael and Gavin after Ryan's lesson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com

Michael is not, by nature, a gentle man.

He may have been once, centuries ago, but now Michael is rage and grace, a fire that burns brightly through the trees of the forest, unstoppable and destructive. Michael wants to clench his fists and gnash his teeth, dig them into soft flesh and watch it pink up beneath him, wants to drag his fingernails in harsh lines down the skin of his boy’s back.

Gavin, though, is not immortal, not like they are. Gavin is soft skin and wide-eyed glances. Gavin has not seen the wars that they have, nor has he known the futility of a life so fleeting as his own.

Michael forgets how to be human, sometimes.

 

“Shh,” Michael shushes the trembling body beneath his. Naked skin slides together, his thighs against Gavin’s, his weight holding them open so that he can tease at Gavin’s slick hole. It’s taking every single thing that Michael has in him to be gentle, to slowly press his fingers inside instead of driving his cock in.

The way that Gavin is panting and keening encourages him, though, and Michael finds a little more strength to continue his slow and steady pace. Michael has found a beauty in this, as well, and now he cannot say if he prefers Gavin’s cries of pain or cries of pleasure. He thinks, if he can find a way, that he would like both of them, mingled together.

Gavin mumbles something into the pillow, and Michael reaches forward, grasps at Gavin’s hair to fist it between his fingers and pull his head up and back. _Not too hard_ , he hears Ryan remind him in his head. _He’s delicate_.

“Please,” Gavin gasps out, and it’s like sweet surrender and victory all at once, music to Michael’s ears. “Gods, sire, please.”

“Please what?” Michael can’t keep the growl from his voice, the way that his hips stutter as he fights the urge to bury himself in Gavin’s ass.

Gavin arches as best he can under Michael’s weight – he’s so slight, so thin compared to the solid muscle of the king – and whimpers. “Fuck me, please, sire.”

“Sire?”

“Michael,” Gavin corrects quickly, and Michael had no idea before tonight that his name could sound so sweet, pushed out in a breathy rush from Gavin’s desperate tongue. “Fuck me, Michael, _please_.”

Michael’s refused the four times that Gavin has asked since they started this evening, but this time he’s not sure he can resist. He pulls his fingers away, smirks at the little whimper that escapes Gavin as he wipes them clean on the back of Gavin’s thigh, and wraps his hands around Gavin’s hips to drag him onto his knees. Then he’s spreading his little bird’s cheeks open and sliding in, pressing his cock into tight, warm heat while Gavin lets out a near-silent cry of need and want. He fists his hand in Gavin’s hair, presses his face back down into the pillow, and admires the curve that the line of his back makes, the bites from their last, rougher encounter fading slowly away. Michael reaches his other hand up, drags his nails down Gavin’s back and watches, _feels_ the delicious jerk that the boy gives, the surprised moan that escapes him. It’s not as hard as he’s used to from Michael, the king knows, and thinks that Ryan would be proud. He drags out and thrusts back in, slowly, releases Gavin’s hair so that he can grip at Gavin’s hips. Gavin keeps his head on the pillow, turns his face so that he can pant and gasp in encouragement.

“Slut,” Michael murmurs, practically snapped out, and watches as Gavin shivers. “Our pretty little whore, spread open on your king’s bed for his cock. Is this where you want to be, Gavin? On your knees for me?”

Gavin’s skin is flushed pink, but the boy stays quiet, save for the moans he can’t help. The sound of Michael’s hand cracking against his ass – not too hard, not too gentle, just right – makes him yelp and jerk as he finally cries out an answer.

“Yes! Yes, Michael!”

“Yes to what?” Oh, and Michael wants to hear it, wants to hear how much Gavin loves being in his bed, split open on his cock.

Gavin’s eyes close and he bites his lip. Just as Michael raises his hand for another sharp smack, Gavin whispers, “Yes, I want to be your whore.”

“And where do you belong?”

“O-on my knees for you, Michael,” Gavin manages, cheeks flaring a deep red.

Michael reaches for Gavin’s hair again, this time to card his fingers through semi-gently. “Good boy,” he says, and reaches down to wrap his hand around Gavin’s cock, jerking him with well-practiced, quick precision.

Gavin comes quickly, just as Michael knew he would, and Michael lets himself go a little then, fucking into Gavin as roughly as he’d like, until Gavin is reaching up and pressing his hands against the headboard to keep from being fucked into it. Michael hauls him up onto his knees, digs his teeth into Gavin’s shoulder – _gently, damn it_ – and comes to the sound of Gavin gasping out his name in a mix of pain and pleasure.

It’s when they’re lying there after, Gavin curled with his head pillowed on Michael’s arm, that Michael thinks he may like this kind of sex better.

Michael forgets how to be human, sometimes, but for Gavin…

For Gavin, he’ll try.


End file.
